


A Gentle Gift For Alec

by LaFortunaVelutLuna



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gentle Gangbang, Implied Saphael, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Malec, clace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6771673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaFortunaVelutLuna/pseuds/LaFortunaVelutLuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody has fantasies and Alec Lightwood is no different. So what happens when he admits to his boyfriend that he wants to be carefully gangbanged by his group of friends? Magnus does what every loving boyfriend would do: he helps his lover's fantasy come true...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed the tags before reading!!!!!! Although this is a gangbang fic, there is no violence or aggression toward any of the characters (it's more like body worship than anything) and is quite polyamorous. If that is your cup of tea or you just enjoy seeing our favorite Lightwood boy being spoiled rotten then this is for you! <3

Magnus squeezed his boyfriend's hand as they walked toward the glamored warehouse that was once used for Downworlder parties.

“Alec, are you sure about this?”

The Shadowhunter tightened his hold around his lover's fingers in nervousness. _Was_ he sure?

“I-I, I don't know” he replied honestly, staring down at his shoes “I mean, I- I want this. Trust me I DEFINITELY want this, I just… I don't know how I'm going to react once I get there and I don't know what everybody will think about me and-”

“Alexander, look at me” the warlock whispered, cradling his boyfriend's face in his palms “Please take a breath and listen to me.”

The intimacy of his boyfriend's touch brought a slight blush to the younger man's cheeks and he did as he was told, trying to avoid a panic attack before they went in.

“Now listen to me: I'm not asking because I regret agreeing to this, I'm not asking because I don't think you deserve this, and I'm not asking because I think it's a bad idea. I am asking because I want to make sure that you are okay, that you are in a right enough mind set that you can stay calm and gauge your limits- without pushing yourself or running away at the slightest hint of apprehension. Do you understand?”

Alec nodded, leaning into the touch of the warlock's warm palm. “Yes. I- I'm just a little nervous”

“It's alright to be nervous, darling” Magnus smiled, reassuringly “How do you think everybody else is feeling? I'm sure we're all pissing ourselves, waiting for the other shoe to drop… But just you wait; it will be over before you know it and everybody will be feeling like idiots- knowing they were worrying about nothing.”

The Shadowhunter nodded and distractedly began playing with the lapels of the boyfriend's jacket, a habit he had picked up after pulling the warlock in for a kiss at his wedding. The action grounded him, gave him a sense of calm while the rapid thoughts blazed through his mind.

“Were you nervous? The first time you had one?” Alec inquired, cocking his head to the side.

Magnus raised a well manicured eyebrow. “What makes you think I've been a part of something like this before?”

The brunette's hands froze and he felt himself taking a step back worried he had offended the man in front of him until he saw the cheeky glint in his paramour's eyes.

“Of course, I was!” Magnus replied, with a smile “No matter how old you are, everything new can be a bit scary. But you have one distinct advantage”

“And what is that?”

He grinned. “Me… I didn't have somebody there to set limits and talk me through everything- I was on my own. But you, my dear Alexander: you have me by your side and I will be with you every step of the way- I promise. Unless at some point you ask me to leave, in which case-”

The parabatai's hold on his jacket tightened in fear. “No, I want you with me. Right there, the entire time. Promise me you won't leave, Magnus”

“I promise, darling” the warlock whispered, leaning in for a kiss.

It was gentle and chaste but it held so much comfort for the eldest Lightwood boy, his lips holding the satisfaction of knowing that his warlock would be there to protect him.

“Now come along, love” Magnus said, pulling him along “They will be waiting for us”

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Ten Days Earlier…**

If Magnus had to choose a word to describe his and Alec's sex life, it would be 'Satisfied'. Oh yes, he was _very_ satisfied: satisfied to watch his boyfriend rut against him until he came in his armored pants, satisfied to listen to the grunts and moans of the Shadowhunter as he was fucked within an inch of consciousness, satisfied to lie back and watch the young man service him with his mouth as he learned how to pleasure his lover. Yes, Magnus Bane was one sexually satisfied Warlock… 

Of course, being hundreds of years old and a High Warlock to boot- satisfied only went so far. Magnus was willing to admit it: he was greedy, especially when it came to sex. One orgasm was never enough for him, he had to have two: and if he had two then his lover had to at least have three. And each rendezvous with Alec only made him crave more of the Shadowhunter; more of his mind, more of his body, more of his soul. Magnus desired everything his boyfriend could give him, he desired to give _him_ everything- it was just another piece of who he was; The Greediest Man in Brooklyn.

Alec knew what he was getting into of course and he didn't mind it; didn't mind the cum, sweat and tears that came along with getting into bed with the high warlock. At least he hadn't minded until one evening in the late summer, after a particularly rigorous session with his boyfriend.

“Mmm,” he moaned “You know I'm going to be walking crooked for the next few days”

Magnus playfully bit his boyfriend. “I warned you what would happen if we broke into the Kama Sutra… And besides, you weren't complaining a few minutes ago”

He blushed, recalling his wanton behavior; he'd invoked the name of every angel and demon known to the Nephilim and had begged his lover in the most obscene ways to keep fucking him. Alec hid his blushing cheeks as he buried his face in the ridiculous expensive pillows that decorated the warlock's bed.

“Hey, hey” his boyfriend crooned, softly “Don't hide from me; you have nothing to be ashamed of, Alec...”

The younger man dug deeper into the pillows and mumbled, too embarrassed to face his lover.

“Alexander, if you stop trying to suffocate yourself with my best pillows I will give you a present”

One hazel-green eye peeked out from the behind the bright pink fabric. “What kind of present?”

Magnus smiled, knowing it was easiest way to get what he wanted. The warlock waved his hands through the air and allowed his magic to take hold until he held something in his grip.

“A book?” Alec asked, unimpressed.

The Asian shook his head. “No, Alexander: it's a journal. Or rather a list, my list- of things I've done and or wanted to do in and out of the bedroom. A book filled with fantasies and my innermost desires; you young people might call it a 'Fuck It' list...”

Alec felt his dick harden once again. “Wh-what? Why are you giving me this?”

“Because you are my boyfriend and I would like to share this part of myself with you” the warlock stated “And because there are MANY things in there I would enjoy doing with you, if you'll let me...”

The younger man swiped the journal and opened to a random page, his cock heading to full mast as he read some of the filthiest things he had ever come across (including a few illustrations).

“There is just one condition” Magnus whispered as he stroked a painted fingernail up and down his boyfriend's arm.

He groaned. “There always is… what is it, then?”

“I'm offering you a deal, Alexander” the warlock breathed into his ear while stroking his chest “I am willing to give you everything; all of my experiences and fantasies and dreams for just one thing. You have to give me one thing and it's all yours, my beautiful Alec”

His lover's voice, the words of the pages combined with his hands moving further down south were causing the archer's head to spin.

“What?” he gasped “What is it? What do you want from me?”

“Give me one of yours” Magnus whispered, biting his ear and squeezing his cock “Tell me what you want; give me one of your fantasies”

The spell was broken. Alec dropped the journal and scrambled away from his boyfriend's touch, almost falling off the edge of the bed in the process.

“No, no, no, no” he repeated like a mantra “No, no- I, I can't do that. I don't have any- no, that's not true. I- I have, but they… They aren't exactly um, like I wouldn't… You wouldn't, um…”

The older man saw his lover searching for the words to explain and he cut him off. “Alexander, it's okay: you don't need to explain. It's just that since you were becoming more comfortable letting go when we make love… I just assumed that you would be ready to take the next step. I apologize if I frightened you.”

“No, you- you didn't” Alec insisted “I'm sorry, you just took me by surprise there for a second… It's, it's not that I'm opposed to the idea it's just… Well, I- I'm not quite ready to talk about it yet. I mean, in the heat of the moment I can say and do anything without thinking because I'm so focused but now, when I'm just sitting here: it's difficult.”

Magnus reached out to his boyfriend, waiting until Alec placed his hand in his own. “I understand, love… Are you alright sharing something with me though? If you didn't have to talk about it?”

“You mean like sexting?”

The warlock chuckled. “I was thinking of something a bit more old fashioned, actually. Perhaps you could write something down in a journal of your own and share it with me when you're ready”

Alec liked the idea, but what would he write? And better yet, where would he keep the damn thing? He had a nosy sister and a pseudo-brother that barged into his room at every opportunity and often went through his things without asking; how would he explain his own personal 'Fuck-It' list if they came across it? Or worse; what if his parents came across it…

He asked his boyfriend as much and Magnus shrugged. “Then keep it here. I promise not to look at it until you're ready- in fact, I'll even use blood magic to prove it! Just a drop of your blood and the journal will open, with or without my knowledge and there would be no way for me to sneak a peek at it. Does it that sound fair?”

It did… But that sounded like an obscene amount of trouble to go through just for a few pages of smut.

“I- I don't want to do that” Alec admitted “Magnus, it's just… My whole life I've had to hide things. First my love for Jace, then it was all of the unsanctioned missions and then Izzy's various indiscretions and I just, I'm sick of it! I'm sick of hiding things and I'm sick of having to keep secrets. I want to be honest with you”

Magnus tried to hide the tears pooling in his eyes; never would he have imagined those words coming out of his boyfriend's mouth. It was one thing to know how much Alec trusted him but it was another to hear it. 

“I… Alexander; you have no idea how much it means to hear you say that. Thank you, love”

Alec blushed and took the liberty of pressing a light peck on his boyfriend's lips; they were together now- that meant the Shadowhunter could kiss Magnus any time he wanted!

The warlock kissed him back, smiling and wrapping his arms around his young lover; he was completely content to just hold Alec right now.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A week later, Magnus had a breakthrough- or rather he actually broke through something when Alec decided that now was the opportune time to tell his boyfriend about his deepest fantasy. Never mind the fact that the Warlock was putting together an extremely rare and convoluted potion that required an obscene amount of concentration and fire.

“Iwannahaveagangbang” Alec blurted out of nowhere.

Magnus dropped the delicate cup with the high temperature potion and burned himself in the process, not to mention shattering the delicate porcelain.

“Ouch!” he hissed, looking over at his boyfriend “What did you just say?”

The archer blanched and turned away. “Uh, don't worry about it! It was stupid and I thought-”

“Alexander!” the warlock said, cutting him off “Your surprising outburst just led to me almost scalding my talented fingers… the least you could do is repeat that little revelation so that I might enjoy it fully- without the risk of a third degree burn”

The taller man blushed as he walked over to kiss his boyfriend's injured fingers. “I just said that I have a fantasy is all- like some of the ones you wrote down in your journal? I was just consider- uh, thinking or, no um… Fantasizing”

“Mm-hmm,” the warlock said, playing with his lover's lips “About?”

“Uh, uh, a, um… gangbang?”

Magnus had to remember to his responses under control; if he'd had his way he would drop his glamored eyes, be fully hard and picking up his boyfriend to toss him over his shoulder and slapping his ass on the way to their bedroom. Instead, he took a deep breath and nodded.

“And what does this gangbang include, my Alexander?”

Alec seemed stunned. “Wait- you're not mad? I mean, you're not grossed out or jealous or running for the hills?”

At this, the Asian laughed. “Why would I? Alexander, I am hundreds of years old; whatever you may have dreamed of or imagined, I guarantee you I have probably already tried it and slash or many things a million times worse! And besides, you're young: you've just begun to consider yourself as a sexual being and fantasies are a perfectly normal part of that. So no, I am disgusted or offended- if anything I encourage you to keep considering these fantasies of yours. Try out some new things, tell me if there is anything you would like for us to try in bed or ask me questions about something I may have experienced. Sex is a two way street, my love and I encourage you to roam the gravel”

His self control was so worth it when the warlock saw his boyfriend's eyes light up with delight. “Really? So you, you wouldn't mind if I wanted to tie you to your four poster poster and suck you off?”

“Mind? I would fucking beg for that!” he admitted.

Alec grinned. “What about if I wanted to take turns licking shots off of each others bodies?”

“Your wish is my command” Magnus whispered, trying not to moan.

The archer hummed. “And if I asked you to magically bind my hands and lick my ass for hours on end?”

His boyfriend felt his knees goes week. “Anything for you, my love”

“And, and if I told you that I dream about my friends each taking turns with my body?” Alec asked, tentatively.

They had been together long enough for Magnus to realize when his boyfriend was feeling vulnerable; the lack of eye contact, the fiddling with his fingers, the hunching of his shoulders after he spoke and the downward glance of shame. He knew that Alec was done teasing; he was asking a genuine question hidden behind their game.

“Is that something you truly want, Alexander?” he inquired, curiously “To be fucked by each of your friends?”

The brunette quickly shook his head. “No, no, no, no! I didn't mean it like that, not like one of those hardcore rape-y spit roasting things like you see in porn.”

Magnus was tempted to ask just kind of porn Alec had been watching when he wasn't around but then thought better of it.

“I meant like just me in the middle of a room or on a bed with everyone taking care of me. Not being aggressive or anything but just...touching me, I guess. I've never really been touched until you- my mom and dad weren't very affectionate growing up and I only ever really got hugs from Izzy and occasionally Jace. I'd like to see what it feels like, to be touched by different people- maybe even at the same time! Just to know and understand, out of curiosity...”

The warlock nodded. “I understand perfectly, Alec. And if I may, out of my own curiosity, ask who you would want there?”

The idea of actually going through with his fantasy was forcing the eldest Lightwood to genuinely think about the happenings of what he would want.

“Well, you: obviously” he admitted, shyly “And our little circle- not Izzy, obviously. But Clary, maybe Jace if he wanted, Simon, Rafael, if Lydia is willing and… maybe Luke could just stand by to supervise?”

Magnus nodded, trying to stay calm. “That all sounds very reasonable. What would you like to be done?”

“I'd want you to stay by my side the entire time” Alec admitted, getting more and more animated “I think I'd start out with Jace because I'm most comfortable with him, just to have him start rubbing my skin and have Clary in between my legs, maybe massaging my calves? Oh and after maybe Simon and Rafael could work together, unless they wouldn't...”

The older man grinned to himself as his lover began to work out the logistics of his gentle gang-bang while he stirred his drink with his pinkie. Magnus listened and waited for a few minutes before he brought up the actuality of talking to his friends about the whole idea.

“Would you like for me to speak with them?” the warlock inquired “Maybe bring up the idea and is if they are interested?”

Magnus expected his young lover to panic, to push him away and shake his head. He even considered that Alec would get angry; push his boyfriend away and start shouting, accusing him of breaking his trust. A million scenarios ran through the older man's head, but nothing even remotely close to what Alec did.

“Yes,” he nodded eagerly.

The warlock's mouth comically dropped; you could have knocked him over with a feather.

“Really?” Magnus asked, worried too many absinthe cocktails were causing him to hallucinate.

Alec nodded again. “Really… Would you mind?”

If the way his real cat eyes showed were any indication, Magnus was happy to do so.

“It would be my pleasure, Alexander”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we have Magnus discussing Alec's fantasy with his friends, while we also move forward to the actual gangbang itself!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And before everybody starts whining about a canon character being gay: I AM VERY WELL AWARE OF THE FACT THAT ALEC LIGHTWOOD IS GAY!!! He is also gay in this story as well; he hasn't, doesn't and will not be sexually attracted to any of the female characters. This is simply about comfort and skin to skin contact- at most, Alec is curious about the female body but never aroused.

Everybody was casually milling around the room, trading opinions about why they were here. Magnus had never called a meeting in his private residence, much less one without his boyfriend present. What could he possibly want?

“I would like to thank you all for coming, especially the Night Children” he added, raising a glass to Simon and Raphael.

The former mundane shrugged and Raph raised his own glass in respect and thanks; the warlock had seen to get them only the best and freshest blood that Brooklyn had to offer.

“No offense, Magnus but if you've called us here as a matter of Accord business then shouldn't Alec be here? And where is Izzy by the way?”

“I've sent the my dearest Isabelle off on a shopping spree with Alec to supervise her transactions” he explained “Now as for the topic of discussion, it actually involves Alexander”

Lydia looked uncomfortable. “So why are we here, then? Can't you handle Alec on your own?”

Her choice of words caused a few small chuckles and Magnus couldn't help but crack a smile, himself.

“I'm so pleased you asked Ms. Branwell” he smirked “As a matter of fact, there are times where I cannot in fact “handle” my boyfriend in the way that he deserves. Which, incidentally is why I have asked you all here tonight”

“You want us to fuck your boyfriend?” Simon asked, confused.

Magnus shrugged. “A little bit harsher than I would have put it but, yes. Consider it a gift!”

Jace choked on his beer and started coughing while Clary, open-mouthed and stunned halfheartedly rubbed his back in comfort. Lydia seemed a bit distressed by the idea of shagging her former fiancee while Simon looked down at the ground in embarrassment. Raphael on the other hand seemed to genuinely be considering the idea as he twirled a long fingernail around the rim of his wine glass.

“What would such an affair involve?” he asked, sounding calculated and curious.

The blonde, having finally managed to catch his breath looked at the vampire like he had officially lost his mind.

“Don't ask that question like you're actually considering doing it!” he said, exasperated “That is my brother, my parabatai you are talking about! And besides, I didn't think you were gay!”

Again Simon looked embarrassed while Rafael gave the Shadowhunter a grin. “You don't honestly believe that living this long, I haven't sampled life's buffet of vast choices? I admit, I've never had a Shadowhunter before, much less a male one… Maybe that is what makes the idea so appealing; going where none of my kind have been before. No offense, Bane”

Magnus took the jest in good faith. “None taken, Raphael. So that's you in- anybody else?”

“You are NOT pimping out my brother like some kind of stallion just to get your rocks off” Jace hissed.

“Indeed, I am not” the warlock replied “This was entirely Alexander's idea. He simply told me what he wanted and asked for me to arrange everything. So here I am, asking each and every one of you if you would like a turn at completing my beloved's fantasy.”

“He asked for us?” Clary asked, cocking her head.

The warlock nodded. “Yes, Clarissa. He told me whom he wanted to participate and requested that I offer each of you a chance- this is entirely consensual, of course! If you're uncomfortable with the idea or would like to leave, please be my guest. Although I expect what is said in this room will stay private.”

Everyone nodded in solemn agreement, waiting for somebody else to speak up first.

“Well, then I guess that's me in” Clary piped up “I've never been a part of a gangbang before, I've never even had a threesome before… Are we going to take turns with Alec or-”

“The details and guidelines will be hashed out once I find out who is going to be involved, Biscuit” Magnus said, gently interrupting “Simon, how about you?”

“M-me?”

The high warlock rolled his eyes. “No the other Simon, over there. Of course, you – you fool!”

Simon twitched and looked around the room, self conscious. “Uh, I- I'm not really gay… But um, as long as I don't have Alec's dick up my ass then I think I'll be good”

“If that's what keeps you comfortable” Magnus conceded.

“Wait!” Lydia said “He can do that? I mean, we can set boundaries and rules for ourselves during this whole thing?” 

Magnus felt the urge to poke her in the eye. “Of course, Lydia! What did I just say? This entire thing is consensual- meaning that each and everyone of you can say no or decide not to do something. And if we know your boundaries beforehand then it will make this whole thing a lot easier once we get there”

She seemed to study the warlock, as if looking for a lie and finding none. “In that case, I'm in.”

“And your boundaries would be…?” Jace inquired.

The long haired blonde shot him a dirty look. “I don't want Alec or anybody else touching my runes, especially my love and mourning wounds. If that could be avoided I would be extremely grateful”

Everybody nodded in solemn agreement, not pushing the issue she was obviously pained talking about.

“That just leaves you, Jace” Magnus pointed out.

The parabatai looked around the room seeing mixtures of amusement and curiosity.

“You can say no” Clary whispered, squeezing his hand.

He squeezed back and shook his head. “Fine, I'll do it- but I am NOT taking his dick up my ass and I am not fucking him either, is that understood?”

Magnus nodded and clapped eagerly. “Well, that settles it! Does anybody else have any limits or questions before we get started?”

The redhead shyly raised her hand. “Um… Will Alec be having with anybody? As in penetration of some sort?”

“Alexander hasn't forbidden it, no… But he did state that this whole thing was more about intimacy than orgasms- it was more about touching and being touched than anything. Although I do admit, Clarissa: I highly doubt he will have any interest in taking you or Lydia. No offense, ladies”

They both shrugged, knowing full well that Alec was gay and wouldn't enjoy it. This was about him after all.

“You mentioned the Shadohunter wanted to be touched” Rafael stated “How far are we taking this 'touching' exactly? Just a mild massage here and there or a nude cuddle pile?”

The Warlock stopped to ponder for a moment. “I'm thinking a happy medium somewhere in between. Don't forget, we'll be moving quite slowly with this whole thing so there will be time for questions and consideration during. Anything else?”

“Will he have a problem with us girls touching him?” Lydia inquired “And will he be touching us?”

Magnus shrugged. “He mentioned that he would enjoy you ladies exploring his body. As far as touching you, he did hint that he was curious about the female form so it might or might not happen- should you like that to be a limit. It's fine if you don't want contact reciprocated”

Lydia shook her head, her blonde ponytail swinging. “It's fine. What about you, Clary?”

“It doesn't matter to me” the redhead admitted “Like Magnus said, he's probably just curious”

The warlock surveyed the room looking for apprehension, instead he found Simon with a furrowed brow.

“Simon? Is there something wrong? A limit you'd like to discuss?”

The vampire wrinkled his nose. “I don't mind touching Alec, but I don't really want him touching me- at least, my dick… Speaking of which, are we going to be naked?”

“Your body is perfectly fine, _princepe_ ” Raphael drawled “There is no need to be shy”

“I'm not shy! I just am not comfortable going that far… So Magnus, do we have to be naked?”

The Asian man kept his mouth about the endearment and barreled on. “Again, this is entirely up to each person. Alec has admitted to wanting to be naked but if somebody else would prefer not to be that is fine as well… Although, having all of us completely clothed might ruin the mood. I'd suggest undergarments as a maximum- we're all beautiful people after all, why not enjoy that?”

A few more comments and questions were passed around until each person felt a bit more comfortable with the idea of gently gang-banging their friend. Only one person seemed unusually quiet…

“Jace, you haven't said word” Clary observed.

He shook his head. “I'm just weary about this whole thing. We have one Shadowhunter who wants to be at the mercy of three other Shadowhunters, two vampires and his warlock boyfriend- who is to say something won't go wrong? And I don't think the Accords cover this range of action...”

“I have asked Luke to step in and be an impartial bystander, just to observe and make sure everything goes as planned”

The redhead's jaw dropped. “And he agreed?!?”

“Providing that afterwards I give him potion that would cause him to forget everything he had seen, yes. It was an easy bargain...”

Clary seemed stunned that the man she had grown up with would be so nonchalant about what they were going to do. 

Rafael laughed. “The lycanthropes are a much kinkier species than you would give them credit, Fairchild. Believe me there are hundreds of stories I could-”

“Okay, so we're gangbanging Alec on Sunday” Simon stated, cutting his mentor off “Is there anything we need to bring?”

Jace snorted. “Like what? A side salad? Some dessert for after?”

“Like lube, condoms, dental dams, towels and things of that nature” the vampire shot back.

Magnus shook his head. “I will have everything that we need, thank you. Oh and as far as safewords; Alec and I have agreed on the simple stop light system. Green for good, yellow for slow down or take a break and red for stop. Please note that this applies to everybody; if any of you need to take a step back or stop for any reason then you are more than welcome to do so. You can leave at any time and I will more than happily provide a spell to help you forget everything, should you request it”

Everyone nodded and the warlock looked at his watch; Alec would be getting back soon and the vampires had head to back to the Hotel DuMort before dawn. He dismissed everyone and ensured them that he would answer any questions if they called or texted. The group went their separate ways and the warlock set up a few drinks, wanting to celebrate with his boyfriend once he got home.

It was strange, Magnus admitted to himself. He was so madly in love with Alexander, so protective of him that he wouldn't normally let anybody go near him with a ten foot pole. But something about this, something about the idea of his boyfriend letting other people touch him while the warlock was right there just… did something. Did he have an exhibitionist streak? Or was he just so intent to show the young Shadowhunter off? To parade his lover in front of his friends, to show them what he had, to let them touch Alec for a short amount of time only to take him home and claim him once again. The very idea was making the warlock very hot…

“Magnus, I'm home!”

The older man shuffled to his boyfriend with a drink in hand. “Good news: everyone is on board!”

“Everyone?” Alec asked, shocked “I would have thought Jace or Simon-”

“They did, but then they didn't. Once I assured them that there would be no “ass-fucking of any kind” and that dicks didn't have to be out they were fine. Raphael on the other hand was downright eager while Clary seemed a bit more inquisitive than the rest.”

The taller man looked uncomfortable. “And- and Lydia? Was she… okay?”

“So long as you don't touch her runes, she said she'd be fine… Speaking of which, you and I must go over the group's limits! Here is your drink, so let's go and sit”

Alec followed his boyfriend to their couch, sipping at his drink while the warlock regaled the happenings of the evening and discussed what the others were and were not willing to do. Magnus was worried that the finality of it all might scare away the archer but it seemed to have the opposite effect. The brunette's eyes lit up and a blush decorated his cheeks and he thought about what was to come.

“On Sunday, you say?”

Magnus grinned. “Don't worry, love it's only a few days away. And until then, allow me to relive you of your burden”

He groaned as the warlock climbed down his body and unzipped his pants with his teeth; yes, Sunday seemed like a long way off.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

**Back To The Present...**

Alec tightly held his boyfriend's hand as they ascended the stairs to penthouse suite, knowing his friends were there and waiting.

“Breathe, Alec” Magnus whispered, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze.

The Shadowhunter took a deep breath and let it out as he climbed another step, finding the counting to be a gentle distraction. In for one step out for another, in for one step and out for another: one, two, three four, five… The warlock smiled as he felt his boyfriend's grip relax around his fingers, the younger's hand almost becoming slack as they reached the top floor.

“We're here, love”

His grip tightened once again, sweat beginning to pool in between their hands.

“Alexander, we can turn around if you-”

“No,” he said, cutting off his lover “I want this. Let's go”

Magnus let his boyfriend lead them to the door. Alec pushed it open and found everybody in their respective places; Jace sitting in a red velvet chair with Clary balancing on the arm, Simon and Raphael were sitting strangely close to one another on the couch with wine glasses in their hands, Lydia was sitting on her own looking at her phone while Luke was hidden in the corner away from the rest of the group.

The oldest Lightwood breathed a sigh of relief that everybody still had their clothing on.

“Good evening, everyone!” Magnus clapped, hosting as usual “Shall I mix some drinks? Alec, would you like something?”

He nodded, knowing he would need a bit of liquid courage- but nothing too strong, he wanted to be able to feel and remember everything that happened to him tonight. The warlock seemed to sense what he couldn't say and magicked a simple cocktail into his hand, soon focusing on everybody else's drinks. While his friend's were picking their poison's, it gave the archer a chance to really take in the space- soon noticing a ridiculously huge amount of unused room toward the wall. Why would somebody clear a space- oh...

That was where everything was going to happen. Magnus would no doubt magic a bed into place and then everybody would fall onto him one by one… Not that he objected to that- it seemed rather hot, but how was he supposed to start this? Porn hadn't been very helpful in that regard and the archer doubted that he could just turn around and tell his friends he was ready for amorous contact. Or could he?

Alec tried to calm his nerves by taking his entire drink down in one go, nearly choking to death and coughing up a storm. 

_'Yeah- real smooth, Lightwood…'_ he thought to himself.

Alec felt a gentle hand patting in between his shoulder blades and he turn around to a view of shocking red hair.

“You okay, Alec?” Clary asked, now soothingly rubbing his arm.

The Shadowhunter smiled. “Yeah, thanks”

She blushed and decided to take the first step; he'd probably be most at ease with her.

“Can I help you take your coat off?” she asked

Alec suddenly realized where she was headed and he was surprised to find that he didn't mind. “Sure”

He shrugged out of his jacket and focused on how the redhead's fingertips lingered on arms while she pulled the fabric away from his skin. It was a… surprisingly pleasant feeling.

“Do you want me to help you?” he offered, soon realizing that she was only in a dress and heels.

The archer expected to be rebuffed, instead Clary turned around and offered her back- silently allowing him to pull down her zipper. Alec stood there awkwardly for a few moments before he reached and yanked it down piece by piece, then took her hand so she could step out of the dress. Although he wasn't straight, Alec could see the appeal of a female body; the soft skin and curved edges of his friend's body were pleasant to look at but did very little in the way of arousal. Clary clutched the archer's hand a little tighter so that she could step out of her heels, leaving her five inches shorter and only wearing her lingerie.

Distracted by the way the black lace caused her pale skin to glow, Alec was lightly startled when he felt something by his feet; apparently Simon was taking it upon himself to remove the Shadowhunter's shoes.

The vampire looked up and gave him a friendly smile. “You mind stepping out of these?”

Alec nodded and allowed Simon to take them, soon focusing back on Clary while Magnus breathed a sigh of relief; so far things were going well. Everybody had listened to his advice and right now his boyfriend seemed to be at ease.

_“I don't want all of you crowding him at once” the warlock had instructed “That will scare him off or traumatize him to point of incoherency. I think just one or two of you at a time, at least in the beginning- Clary, I think you should start. You don't have a history with Alec, you're female and were raised to be mundane; I think he'll feel least threatened by you”_

_“Of course,” she'd agreed “You know Alec better than I do!”_

“Mind helping me with my cufflinks, friend?” Simon inquired, holding out his wrists to Alec.

Alec seemed a bit confused but nodded. “Sure”

Clary leaned against the archer as he undid the vampire's shirtsleeves, she wrapped her forearms around his bicep and rested her head on his shoulder. It was such a simple form of affection but it somehow calmed the nerves that had been frayed only a few minutes earlier: everyone was being so gentle with him, allowing him the time he needed to get comfortable with what was going to happen.

“That feels nice” he whispered to the redhead, watching her nose wrinkle humorously.

Alec chuckled and helped to unbutton Simon's shirt as well, pulling it from his torso and shivering when his fingertips met cold skin.

“Thanks” he said, throwing Alec a smile and returning to the couch to fold it neatly.

Magnus appreciated Simon's foresight; going to his boyfriend and then leaving, probably to return- getting him used to having more than one person's focus. Systematic desensitization, you could say.

Now was the tricky part; this could either make or break what they were about to do. The warlock watched and Jace slowly crept up behind his girlfriend and gave her a kiss on the shoulder before resolutely turning to stare up at his parabatai and hooking a finger in the waistband of his pants.

“Need some help with that?” Jace asked, returning to his cocky demeanor- he always got cocky when he was unsure.

Clary held on tighter to Alec and frowned at her boyfriend. “Easy, Jace… You need to mellow out a bit”

The blonde closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Yeah. I'm sorry, Alec… I'm just nervous”

Alec nodded in understanding. “It's okay; I am, too… I think we all are”

“You still want me to…?”

“Only if you want to” he replied, taking his comrade's feeling into consideration.

The oldest Lightwood must have fantasized a million times about this; picturing Jace in front of him, pulling his belt from its loops and staring him straight in the eye as he did. It had always been hot, had always been a starting point to an even deeper fantasy. But now, things were different; the action didn't light him up like it once would have. It'd felt good but there was no rush of blood straight to his cock or an embarrassing whimper as he had once dreamed- no, now it was just his brother in arms helping out a friend.

And somehow Alec was okay with that. 

Jace walked away with his belt in hand when the parabatai felt another set of hands on him coming from behind, a strong delicate pair of hands that could only belong to one person.

“Clary,” Lydia said, walking around to face Alec “Do you mind?”

The Shadowhunter shook her head and let go of his arm, backing up to give the blonde some space. Alec wanted to cry out, to tell Clary to come back and keep holding his arm- it was nice, soothing in a way he had never felt.

“May I unbutton your shirt?” Lydia asked, standing in front of him- as forward and businesslike as usual.

“Yes,” he replied, allowing his hands to hang limply at his sides.

Her face had a stony resolve, determined not to give any emotion away as more and more skin was revealed until the braided blonde could pull the silky fabric away from his toned body. Alec was attractive, she could admit that- she'd noticed him from the first moment she'd walked into the Institute. Glamored as Valentine, he'd been the only one to respond so quickly and bravely- so eager to protect his little brother. It had aroused her in a strange way, to see a man so strong with such a warrior's instinct.

Lydia couldn't help herself, she allowed her fingertips to lightly graze across the runes on his stomach.

Alec whimpered and grabbed at her arms for support, his eyes flying open when he realized what he'd done.

“Sorry!” he'd said quickly, dropping his hands down again.

She shrugged. “It's okay, Alec- you can touch me, too”

Nervousness took over and he didn't know what to do; he had hands but he didn't know what to do with them. What did women like? Where was he supposed to touch her? Did she mean for him to strip her? He was completely lost and without an inkling of what to do, that is until a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and a voice whispered into his ear.

“Like this, _guapo_ ” Rafael said, huskily “When touching a woman, one must remember this: you must be gentle. Not that the _hermosa's_ are weak; quite the contrary- they are strong, stronger than us men will ever be. They carry the weight of the world on their shoulders and must walk through life as if it does not affect them- they must handle love, hate, anger, disgust, adoration and rejection”

Lydia flinched at the last word but gave nothing else away, watching as the vampire wrapped his own hands around Alec's and starting pulling her strapless dress down.

“See her, feel her. Touch, _carino_ … See and feel the resolve of a woman” he instructed.

Raph allowed Alec to roam the blonde's skin, only directing his movements here and there. Alec was fascinated by her skin; how did women have such soft skin? And their curves- how did Lydia, who trained every day without fail, still have such a womanly figure? She had more curves than Clary and filled out in the places the redhead didn't; she had such lovely breasts and rounded hips. Maybe, he could see himself touching her of his own accord when he was on the floor.

Then without warning, Raphael's guiding hands were gone and Lydia was walking away from him wearing just her underwear. Alec would have felt abandoned if he didn't notice a certain warlock already on his knees and unzipping his boyfriend's pants.

“How are we feeling, Alexander?” Magnus asked, pulling his pants down.

Alec nodded and threaded his fingers through his boyfriend's hair. “Good, uh green. It's not as intense as I thought it would be, it feels… nice. Like, I can enjoy myself”

“I'm glad, darling” Magnus whispered “Because we're moving on, now… Are you ready? Do you mind us all touching you now?”

The Shadowhunter felt his heart speed up in anticipation. “I'm okay, I swear. Let's keep going”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as an appetizer, we have the ladies. a nice little teaser and taste for what is about to cum (and yes, i went there)

Magnus gently pushed his boyfriend backwards, walking the archer back until he fell and landed on something surprisingly soft. Alec turned to look at what he was sitting on and realized that he'd been right; the warlock had in fact magicked a mattress into place. Although it was on the floor, he had made sure to add bedding; beautiful, red Egyptian cotton, 1000 thread count bedsheets with a matching duvet.

“You went all out” Alec whispered to his warlock.

The older man grinned at him, happy to see a smile on his lover's face. Some of his friends stood up (in varying states of undress) and made their way over to the Shadowhunter, watching him easily lean back against the mattress and relax. Lydia kept her panties on, but didn't bother to cover her chest as she sat on her haunches by Alec's head. 

“How are you doing?” she asked, softly while stroking his hair.

Alec's eyes closed in contentment. “Good, really good… You guys are taking care of me”

She nodded and looked up, watching Clary strip completely naked before crawling onto the mattress and lying next to Alec. The redhead scooted closer until she was spooned up next to his side with the red tendrils splaying across his chest. Alec spit a few stray hairs out of his mouth, causing Clary to chuckle.

“Sorry,” she apologized, moving her hair to the side and smiling.

The brunette wrapped an arm around her shoulder and grinned down. “It's okay”

Alec almost kicks his parabatai in the face when he feels Jace grab his ankles without warning. The blonde smirks and starts gently rubbing his hands up and down his friend's legs, every so often using his blunt fingernails to scratch at the underside of his knees. The archer was clinging to Clary now, Jace's touch starting light the flame of arousal inside of him. The artist knew all too well what Alec was feeling; her boyfriend was a tease. He loved to rile her up in myriad of ways, only to bring her back down again- he'd edge her for an hour just to see her explode uncontrollably before his eyes. And Jace had to admit, he loved it: he loved the power trip that came from it all, he loved knowing he held somebody else's pleasure in his hands, he loved watching someone beg and moan for release while he was just starting to play. And most of all, he loved the effect of his efforts- the wild climaxes that were the fruit of his patience. Ironically enough, sex was the only thing he could be patient about.

Clary took pity on her friend and nuzzled her cheek against his shoulder in comfort, managing to catch Lydia's eye and silently communicate. The Clave envoy nodded and leaned forward, pressing her palms against Alec's chest and rubbing his nipples in large sweeps. He bit his lip and moaned in response, earning a smirk and an eyebrow raise from the woman above him.

“Alec? Where are we at right now? What's your color?” he hears Magnus whisper from somewhere.

But he can't respond, he's too focused on the way his parabatai is massaging his feet; kneading the soles and manipulating his toes until they cracked. It was oddly erotic and starting to have the desired effect, especially when the blonde let his tongue come out to play and sucked on his friend's big toe.

“Oh!”

Again Clary smiled, amused that Jace hadn't been able to help himself; he was such a foot fetishist it wasn't even funny.

“M-Mags...” Alec whimpered “It's t-too much, I need...”

The warlock stepped in used and one finger to push Jace away from his brother. “Down boy…”

He almost laughed at the pout coming from the younger Shadowhunter. “But-”

“No buts” Magnus insisted “You can sit down until Alec is ready. We're taking turns, blondie”

Jace huffed but did as he was told, standing up and walking away from his friend- stripping off the rest of his clothes in the process. Alec took the opportunity to appraise his parabatai's body, free to do so without fear of being caught and scolded. The archer found himself comparing Jace's body to Magnus; both men were muscular, but Jace's skin was decorated with scars of old battles and faded runes. His pale skin was stark in contrast to his pink nipples and the semi dark hair scattered across his legs. He was beautiful, Alec had to admit- but he no longer found himself desiring the blonde's body in the same way anymore.

Whispering caught the brunette's attention and he looked up, catching Magnus moving away from Lydia just in time for her to crawl down her former fiancee's body. She curled up against his right side, mirroring Clary's position and reaching across the Shadowhunter's torso for her hand. The two intertwined their fingers and placed their clasped fists on Alec's stomach. He sighed and wrapped his other arm around Lydia, smiling in contentment as the two women snuggled up against him for warmth.

“Is this okay?” the blonde asked, looking up at him “We're not making you uncomfortable?”

Alec shook his head with a smile. “It's nice, comforting. I've always liked receiving hugs from women; you're so much softer- like you're meant to give more love”

“Hey!” Magnus quipped, jokingly “Watch your mouth or I might get jealous...”

“Of us or him?” Clary joked back.

The Nephilim couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief; despite their awkward circumstances, everybody was still getting along and acting fairly normal. Just as Magnus had promised; each of his friends were being very careful with him.

“Alec?”

He looked over, obviously missing something. “Hmm?”

“I said, do you mind if we touch you?” Lydia repeated.

Goosebumps were raising on his flesh but he kept calm. “N-no, it's fine...”

“Alec,” Magnus warned “Give us a color”

“Green! Definitely green… just a nervous green- like the color of your bathrobe”

Clary tried to unsuccessfully hold in a chuckle while she slid down toward her friend's legs. He'd been so responsive when Jace had touched him, she wondered if he would be the same way with her. Picking up the kukui oil Magnus had magicked next to her, the redhead squeezed out the contents onto Alec's legs and starting massaging the liquid into his skin. The Shadowhunter moaned and relaxed his lower body, allowing the artist to manipulate his pliant limbs. Magnus had massaged him before; usually after missions or a rigorous session in the training room- but those massaged were more need based. As if the warlock was fighting his muscles to relieve themselves of stress and tension, those massages bordered on painful- although he was always grateful for them after the fact. But this, what Clary was doing to him now was all about relaxation- there no pain, only comfort and tenderness in her touch.

Lydia sneakily removed her underwear and reached for the oil, straddling his body and sitting atop of his hips while ignoring his flaccid member. The blonde poured more oil onto his chest and waist, soon using her hands to spread it around to his arms and hands. The envoy's movements were now causing her to rise and fall on his hips, her wetness leaking down onto Alec's previous uninterested dick. He wasn't hard (women didn't interest him) but his 'stele' was definitely twitching; wet, skin-to-skin contact will do that to a man.

“Sorry” she apologized, moving to get off of him.

Alec's shadowhunter reflexes came into play when his hand flew up to grip her arm. “It's okay… it's gonna happen”

He gave her a comforting smile, reassuring in the kindest way. Alec knew that he was handsome, that he had a nice body and was attractive to both men and women, alike. Because of that, he knew what could and most likely would happen once he started this- and Lydia getting wet was just an unavoidable part of this. He wasn't turned on, but he could take it as a compliment.

“Touch me again?” he asked, shyly.

The blonde nodded and continued her massage, unhurriedly kneading the muscles of his upper body and slowly working her way down- now ready to trade places with Clary.

Alec was almost shocked when he felt the redhead sit on him, bending her long legs underneath her hips.

“Hey, how are you doing?” she asked, squeezing his hands.

The archer squeezed back. “I'm good… and you?”

“Oh fine- you know, sitting on top of my boyfriend's parabatai's dick and having a chat… just the usual Sunday evening”

Her playfulness tickled Alec and he couldn't help but laugh. “Well, in that case- I hope you're enjoying the experience”

Magnus couldn't help but grin; it had been such a good idea to bring Clary into all of this. Biscuit was doing so well keeping Alec grounded while he stood off to the side, letting their friendship erase any remnants of discomfort from the event.

“In all seriousness” she stated “Are you doing okay? Is there anything you don't like or something you want to do?”

He blushed, embarrassed to admit that he was enjoying her and Lydia's female attention. “Umm, well… Magnus?”

The warlock could read his boyfriend enough that they didn't need words. “He wants to touch you, Clary- intimately if I'm not mistaken”

“Oh” she said, sounding surprised “Okay… how do you want me? I can lie down if you-”

“No, no: I like it like this” he admitted, ignoring the blood rushing to his cheeks.

The Nephilim took a deep breath and reached up to caress the redhead's shoulders, slowly moving his hands until he held one of her breasts in each palm. Clary's nipples were impossibly hard, sharp enough to cut glass as they protruded from her skin. Out of curiosity, Alec brushed a thumb across one- just to see if women reacted differently to men. Apparently so because the redhead's hands flew out to grab something, her body responding effectively to the Shadowhunter's stimulus.

“Sorry,” she said blushing “I'm just a little sensitive”

“A little?” Jace asked, with a snort. 

Alec almost got whiplash as he did a double take, shocked to see his brother completely naked and stroking at his hardened member. Despite the blonde's earlier reservations, this situation was clearly doing just as much to him as it was to everybody else. And of course, it struck a cord the archer. Alec smirked and pulled Clary down to whisper in her ear; the artist giggled and nodded reaching behind her to bring Lydia into play as well. 

Magnus raised an eyebrow, completely confused. Luke and the vampires were smirking to themselves and clearly awaiting Jace's reaction- damn them and their supernatural hearing.

The Shadowhunter lifted his hips to raise Clary to a better angle while still staying outside of her. Lydia grinned and reached down to manipulate her friend's clit while Alec played with her nipples. 

Magnus's jaw dropped; was his shy boyfriend putting on a goddamn show for his former crush?

Alec was rolling his hips against Lydia's hands as she pressed against the artist's mound while she gasped and pressed her boobs even harder against her friend's bow roughened fingers.

“Oh, fuck- ah!” she moaned, tossing her head back- the red tendrils flying around her like fire halo.

Clary braced her hands against Alec's chest and pressed herself down even harder; she was close.

Alec stole a look at his parabatai, biting his lip to keep from laughing at Jace's expression: he looked like a codfish- a drooling codfish that was currently jacking off at a supernatural rate before cumming in his hand. Moments after, Clary screamed and dug her fingernails into Alec's chest- spasming against Lydia's hand and soaking the archer's lap. She giggled and move to embrace the man and woman above her in a sweaty group hug.

“That was fun!” she said, laughing “Oh, shit: sorry, Alec.”

“It's okay, I don't mind” he said smiling “You should see how much Magnus cums when we're finished!”

The trio giggled to each other and the warlock huffed; when did his orgasms become the focal point of this impromptu threesome?!?

“Okay, that's enough!” Magnus interrupted, clapping his hands “Who is next?”

“Wait!” Alec said, reaching for his former fiancee “Lydia, do you want a turn?”

She seemed surprised by the archer's offer but nodded all the same. “Sure, I mean if you don't mind-”

“Get up here, Branwell!” Clary said, scooting off of Alec's body and allowing the other woman to take her place.

Lydia moved and sat on him awkwardly; it had been so long since she'd been with someone and she hardly remembered how to move.

“You can lie down, if it's easier” he offered, opening his arms.

The blonde lied down against his chest and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, shuddering when he followed suit and enveloped her body. Alec nuzzled his cheek against hers, enjoying the feel of her body pressed against him. Now the Shadowhunter could understand preference's for different women- to him, they all seemed the same sexually speaking. They all had boobs, a butt and a vagina… but somehow, even with the anatomical similarities, Lydia was different from Clary. While the redhead had more of a waif-like figure with toned muscle, the blonde was all curve. Lydia had more of a feminine softness than her friend; her chest was heavier and her hips were wider, both perfect commodities for having children. Not to mention her full and round ass; Alec smirked, the gay stigma was true- he was an ass man. Not being able to help himself, he let his hands wander down to her bum and gave the meat of her flesh a squeeze.

“Oh...” she moaned, against his skin.

Alec did it again, this time adding a slight spank at the end and enjoying the gasp that came from the woman on top of him. He wasn't aroused per se, but he was definitely enjoying himself. 

A small hand on his thigh brought back his attention to the present and the wet noise coming from behind Lydia make him smirk; Clary was fingering her friend, returning the favor.

“Add another” the blonde directed, moaning and grinding against Alec's semi-soft dick.

The artist continued fingerfucking her friend while Alec held on tight to the bouncing blonde, somehow enjoying the way her breasts bounced against his chest while the slickness of her core pooled into his lap until she was finished. Apparently girls were the same as guys- or Magnus anyway… They both started twitching and convulsing when they were climaxing, not to mention the grabby hands and the way fingernails dug into his skin as orgasms were ridden out. Lydia was shaking as she climbed off of her former fiancee, a loopy smile decorating her face as she nuzzled against him.

“Thanks for that” she mumbled.

Magnus grinned and walked over to his boyfriend, bending down in between his knees. “Do you want to finish, Alexander?”

The warlock took his lover into his hands; almost immediately Alec was completely hard, thrusting up against his lover's fingers and eager to cum. Semi-familiar hands began exploring his body once again and the Shadowhunter was on sensory overload. Lydia was sucking on his deflect rune and scratching her nails across his abdomen while Clary sucked and played with nipples. There was so much happening at once and Alec tried to ground himself, he reached out and grabbed for the women- pulling them closer to his body as he screamed his lover's name and exploded all over the warlock's hands. Magnus bent down even further and licked his boyfriend's up, eyeballing the woman as they traded kisses with the eldest Lightwood in thanks. After one final kiss on the cheek, both ladies stood up and walked toward the bathroom- no doubt to freshen up.

Alec was too cum drunk to notice, endorphins and female pheromones clouding his senses. He looked up at his boyfriend and smiled up at him.

“Hi, Mags...”

“Hello, Alexander” he smiled back “Are you ready for more?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here we have the vampires- and of course, Raphael is protective of his fledgling

Alec reached out, seeking the comfort of his warlock. Magnus immediately crawled over to his boyfriend and took the younger's hand in his own, using the other to stroke the Nephilim's forehead.

“What is it, dumpling?” he whispered “Do you need to stop?”

The Shadowhunter shook his head. “No, I just… I just need a second. It's so intense- I just, I need to catch my breath.”

“Take all the time you need, Alexander. We can wait” Magnus promised, kissing his hand.

He blushed at the affectionate gesture and leaned back, closing his eyes and taking a few deep breaths.

“Uh, Alec?”

The archer opened his eyes and was shocked to find Simon, kneeling on the floor beside him and holding a bottle of water.

“I overheard you- uh, not that I meant to! Just you know, new vampire hearing and all that… Um, anyway- I just thought you might like some water. Don't want to get dehydrated or anything”

Now that Alec thought about it, he was indeed thirsty. “Yeah, thanks”

He reached for the bottle but was surprised when the fledgling leaned over and pressed the plastic rim to his lips. Not wanting to reject his kindness, the Shadowhunter allowed his friend to rehydrate him. Once he was finished, Simon offered the bottle to the warlock who quickly finished off the rest of the cold water.

“Magnus also put out some snacks for us” the vampire added “I can bring some over here if you're feeling a bit hungry”

“That's a good idea, Simon” the warlock commended “Why don't you bring over a few things?”

The fledgling scampered off and Alec frowned, turning to his boyfriend. “Why did you do that?”

“Because he is trying to be nice and establish a level of comfort with you before he dives in… you're not the only one who is nervous, Alec” the warlock replied “If you'd rejected the food, Simon would have felt like you were rejecting HIM. This way he knows you'll welcome what he offers you- in fact, I recommend that you invite him to sit down for a bit.”

“Really? Why?”

Magnus raised an eyebrow, amused. “How did you feel when I first offered to let you stay at my place? To enter my home, eat my food and enjoy my bed?”

“Um, desired” the archer admitted “Loved and wanted… you made me feel comfortable. Like I belonged”

“Exactly! You see, this isn't some pornographic gangbang where actors are paid to do A, B, and C. Your friends are being kind enough to share a very intimate part of themselves with us in order to help you complete a fantasy, the least you and I can do is show them that we appreciate it. You can show everyone that they are welcome and that they belong- just like how you did with Lydia!”

Alec wrinkled his nose. “But Lydia didn't have a dick...”

“I'm well aware of that, Alexander” the older man said, rolling his eyes.

The Nephilim lowered his voice. “No, I mean it was easier to comfort Lydia because she's a woman. I wasn't getting turned on so it was easy to focus on her comfort and make sure everything is okay. But with the guys, especially skittish Simon- I don't know how to 'comfort' them. And how are they going to react if and when I get hard when they start touching me?”

“They knew what they were getting into when they said 'yes', Alexander” Magnus reassured him “And besides, I don't think you need to be worried about Simon”

Alec followed his gaze and nearly gasped when he saw Raphael intimately whispering into his fledgling's ear while stroking up and down his naked arms. A gentle kiss on the forehead and a playful bite to the neck and Simon was rising on his knees, picking up the plate of snacks and walking back over to the mattress.

“Pep talk?” the warlock inquired.

The new vampire blushed and nodded. “Yeah...”

Alec took his boyfriend's advice and placed a comforting hand on his friend's arm. “It's okay to be nervous, Simon. The first time Magnus and I had sex; he had to give me a pre-coital words of encouragement, he had to talk me through the entire act itself and then a give me a post-coital spiel on how there was no need to be upset. I was still shaking and crying in embarrassment an hour later so you're already one step ahead of me.”

Simon actually laughed. “I would have paid to be there for that”

“You would have been more than welcome” Magnus inserted “I only had one pair of arms to wrap around him and try to pat him down to sleep and even that wasn't even enough! I suppose tonight makes up for it though, calling in the cavalry”

Alec reached for the plate of snacks and grabbed a pretzel, munching on it absentmindedly and vaguely wondering when Raphael and Jace were going to come over. He wondered if the duo would even be able to work together or if his parabatai could even stomach the thought of touching him again after what he'd done with Clary. Hopefully after tonight, there would be no bad blood.

Speaking of which…

“When was the last time you fed?” Alec inquired.

The vampire looked uncomfortable. “Uh, Magnus gave us blood cocktails so-”

“No, I mean from somebody- the Accords prohibit it, I know but aren't the there some humans who enjoy it?”

“Well, I- I've never actually… I mean, I've drank from blood bags but I haven't um-”

“Do you want to try it?” Alec offered, knowing Simon would never hurt him.

The fledgling looked shocked. “I, uh… I don't know if Raphael-”

“Try it, _Cariño_ ” the vampire interrupted “Tonight is all about enjoying yourself and tasting life's _fruto prohibido_. And besides, I doubt the Shadowhunter will give you another chance”

Simon was practically trembling in anticipation. “O-okay… Alec, where do you want me to- um?”

“You choose” he offered, smiling “Just let me activate my iratze so I can heal up right after. I hear bleeding on your lover during sex can be quite the mood killer”

“Not for vampires” he replied, looking fondly at Raphael.

Magnus managed to keep a straight face but still made a mental note to have a quick talk with the clan leader afterwards. How dare he keep his and Simon's relationship a secret? The warlock told him everything! Magnus shook his head and focused back on the current event. He handed his lover his stele and watched as Alec activated the rune then stretched out for Simon to choose where his teeth would land.

Staring down at the archer's body, the vampire looked downright hungry-and not just for blood.

“Here?” he whispered, tracing the vein on the Shadowhunter's neck.

Alec nodded and tilted his head up. “Sure...”

Simon leaned over his friend's body and felt his fangs descend, poking at his lower lip. He licked at the skin, preparing himself for the taste of fresh (semi) human blood. Gripping Alec's shoulders, the fledgling sank his teeth into his flesh and began to drink, lapping at the blood rushing into his mouth.

“Oh!” Alec shouted.

He couldn't believe this; he'd heard about the effect a vampire bite could have, but this was so much better than he thought it would be. Despite the loss of blood, he'd never felt so alert- each of his senses were hyper-aware and his arousal was on overdrive. The sucking at his neck was sending signals straight to his cock and Alec found himself getting hard, each pulse of his veins matching the blood rushing to his groin.

Simon pulled away and licked his lips. “Woah, that was...”

“A rush?” Raphael inquired, grinning “Nephilim blood; for some of our kind it is the most repulsive of all and for others, a rare delicacy that is finer than even the purest of virgin veins… You are lucky, _mi querido_. Apparently you are of the latter, enjoying the Shadowhunter's blood- and he no doubt, enjoying the way you taste him. Isn't that right, Alec?”

The effect of Simon's bite was beginning to wear off and the archer wanted that feeling back.

“Again, again” he begged, pulling Simon back to him “Bite me, again!”

The fledgling did as he asked, this time biting the other side of his neck and keeping his bite shallower.

“Ah, ah, ah… By the Angel” he moaned, swearing that he could feel his heartbeat in his dick.

Magnus caught a slight movement out of the corner of his eye and saw Luke twitch to move, his lycanthropic reaction to stop Simon. The warlock knew Alec wasn't in any danger, but he moved to push the fledgling back anyway; the last thing he needed was a fight breaking out between the Downworlders.

“Sorry, Simon” he apologized “But I think a break would be best”

He had a loopy grin on his face. “It's fine… I already got more than I thought I would”

Raphael rolled his eyes; leave it to _his_ fledgling to get blood drunk before the main attraction had even started yet. The older vampire took off his suit and joined his paramour on the floor, scratching at Simon's scalp and pulling him to lean against chest.

“I apologize for the fledgling, Lightwood” he said “New vampires have a habit of not knowing when to pull back, no offense was meant”

“None, taken” he replied, sounding just as dopey as Simon “Do you want a turn?”

The clan leader looked at the warlock for permission and Magnus nodded, watching Raphael take his boyfriend's hand and sink his teeth into the Shadowhunter's wrist. The decades of experience had given the older vampire a better gauge of when to slow down with his feeding, especially when a werewolf was nearby and ready to spring at even the slightest cause for alarm.

" _Bueno_ " he murmured "Although I have tasted better..."

Alec's head shot up in indignation. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?!?"

Simon chuckled and placed a friendly hand on the archer's shoulder. "Don't take it personally, he's just trying to get a rise out of you."

The oldest Lightwood would have had some choice words for the vampire if the fledgling hadn't cut him off with a kiss. Alec was stunned; given Simon's hesitance, he was surprised that the former mundane was even willing to touch him let alone kiss him! Alec remembered his manners and started to kiss Simon back, taking in the differences between his kiss and everyone else's. The main variation between him and the others was the temperature; where the ladies were soft and warm, comforting in their pecks and inviting with the rolling of their tongues- Simon was harder and colder. Kissing another guy besides Magnus was strange as well, he'd gotten to know the warlock's body so well that he couldn't help but feel strange kissing the vampire.

"Sorry" Simon apologized, pulling back "Too soon? Too much? Just not good?"

"No, no- it's not that. I'm just used to... warmer mouths is all. You can try again if you want"

Once again, the new vampire kissed him; this time with more force and added tongue. Alec was starting to acclimate to the feeling of an undead mouth when he felt cold hands grip his cock.

"What the-?"

"The warlock said you wanted to be touch, _guapo_ " Raphael said, smirking "I am simply doing as requested"

Alec would never, ever admit to Magnus just how good this felt- the temperature difference between his overheated dick and the supernatural chilliness of Raphael's hand was quickly sending him toward yet another hard on.

"Oh-oh my... Shit!"

Raphael removed his hands with a smirk and crawled up to whisper into the Shadowhunter's ear.

"I must confess, young Lightwood: this is the first time the fledgling and I have added another being into our bed" he admitted "Perhaps you would indulge us in a bit of trio playtime? Equal opportunity for all?"

Despite what Alec had originally asked for, the idea of a impromptu threesome with the vampires was arousingly tempting. 

"Yes" he agreed, eagerly "How do you want me?"

Simon laughed. "This is about you, Alec- you decide"

"O-okay, um... maybe I could kiss Raphael while you um-"

"Done!" Simon interrupted, swooping down and sucking on his friend's dick.

Alec had zero time to comprehend what had just happened because Raphael was now attacking his mouth with his own. Being older, the clan leader had mastered the art of leaving his fangs out of the equation- hungrily kissing the Shadowhunter without once grazing his the delicate flesh of his lips. Simon's oral attention was doing the trick and the archer reached out for Raphael, clinging to his surprisingly strong shoulders and moaning into his mouth.

" _Dios mio_ ," he mumbled "But you are sensitive... Perhaps, your warlock is too gentle with you? Maybe, what we are doing is lighting sparks of fire within you he didn't even know existed"

Magnus rolled his eyes, knowing his old friend was teasing him through his boyfriend.

"F-fuck" Alec moaned, rolling his hips upwards into the cool and surprisingly wet mouth.

Raphael pressed an unnaturally strong forearm down on his hips, preventing any further movement.

"Now, now- I am being kind in sharing my fledgling, I wouldn't appreciate it if you choked him to death. And besides, it isn't very polite to break some one else's toys now is it?"

Alec was so far gone he didn't have the mental capacity to point out the fact that he couldn't choke/kill Simon. 

"Oh, I- I'm sorry" he panted "It just it feels so, so oh! It's cold, but it' so nice..."

"Mmm" the vampire nuzzled "Bane, you didn't tell me your boy enjoyed temperature play"

Magnus raised an eyebrow. "And you haven't told me a goddamn thing about you and your...fledgling. So let's not start"

The older vampire laughed and sunk his teeth into one of Alec's pecs, allowing the endorphin rush to kick in before he began sucking away even more blood.

"Oh, my- By the angel! Magnus!"

In an instant the warlock was there and holding his boyfriend's hand. "What is it, Alec?"

"I- I don't know" he whimpered, eyes searching for answers "It- it feels like I'm drowning, but I can breathe! Like, like I'm falling but I'm also anchored down and I- I'm so damn close..."

Magnus kissed his boyfriend's hand, all too familiar with the sensation. "It's the vampire bite, Alexander. When a vampire bites you during sex, the endorphin release is so much higher and combined with the loss of blood can give you a heady feeling. Do you want to stop?"

"No, no, no" he replied, shaking his head "I want to- want to finish."

Raphael licked his lips and sat up, smiling at his friend. "Just not yet, young one"

He pushed Simon's head away and squeezed at the base of Alec's cock, ending the euphoria and what would have been an amazing orgasm. Alec's eyes flew open and he shot up, glaring at the vampire; was this a joke to him?

"Hey!"

"I asked you about a trio" he reminded the soldier "I inquired about an 'equal opportunity' and you agreed. No need to end things prematurely simply for the sake of your pleasure"

"B-but... Magnus, you can't let him do that!"

At this the warlock shrugged, the situation completely out of his hands. "The downside to sex with vampires, Alexander: they love to play games. And, I did say that this whole thing was consensual so I can't technically make him finish you off..."

The archer pouted, upset that his gangbang was being ruined by an archaic and impish vampire.

Simon took pity on his friend and climbed up to straddle the brunette's hips. Alec reached up for a kiss, grinding up against the former mundane and blatantly ignoring Raphael- two could play at that game! The oldest Lightwood used his hands to explore the planes of Simon's back, kneading and scratching here and there until he got down to his ass and squeezed. The fledgling moaned and began frotting against Alec's hard on, the slippery slide of saliva easing their friction.

"Oh, okay- Oh my..." Simon moaned "Holy fuck. This is just like in that one movie when the guy and his friend-"

"Simon, shut up" Alec gritted out.

Raphael and Magnus shared an amused look, letting each of their boys have their fun before stepping in. The clan leader placed his free hand on top of Alec's while his other prepped his lover for entry, spreading the lube around his asshole and pushing the wetness inside. Simon moaned and pushed out, begging for more while the archer continued thrusting against him.

"Uh, Alec?" he asked "You mind if we, uh- roll over to the side? I- I think Raph wants to join"

The older man rolled his eyes but flipped them so they were both on their sides and facing each other. Within seconds, the clan leader had indeed joined them and was thrusting into Simon while Alec frotted against him.

"Shit!" he moaned, reaching back for his maker while also squeezing Alec's shoulder.

"Always in the middle, aren't you _mi cariño_?"

Despite the fact he didn't need air, the fledgling was gasping. "Fuck you!"

"Actually, he's fucking you" the Shadowhunter shot back.

Raphael smirked as he made eye contact with the archer, his fangs glinting. They nodded to each other as he sank his teeth into Simon while Alec kissed him one last time, moaning in protest when the former mundane exploded in between their stomachs.

Why did vampire ejaculate have to be so fucking cold?!?

"Magnus?"

The warlock grinned, knowing what he needed; with a snap of his fingers, everyone was cleaned up.

"Mmm, well done _mi princepe_ " Raphael crooned 

The fledgling looked embarrassed. "N-not really, Alec still hard. Sorry, man... I can-"

"The Shadowhunter still has one more of us" Raphael interrupted, pulling his fledgling away from Alec.

The older vampire turned Simon around to face him and pressed a delicate kiss to his lips. Then he stood and offered a hand, helping the former mundane up and leading him to the bathroom. Alec couldn't help but feel abandoned after watching the exchange; had he just been used as a sex toy and left to finish himself off? The thought was sickening and a little embarrassing. He was about to ask what he'd done wrong when Magnus sat by his side and pulled a blanket up to his chin.

"It's not you, Alexander" he whispered "It's a vampire thing... Night Children are so protective of those under their sire line that it almost borders on territorial. After Simon began focusing more on you and what you wanted than Raphael, he sought to reclaim his domain, as it were. And after taking blood like that, vamps have a habit of becoming extremely attentive and loving to those they fuck and feed from. Hence why Raphael pushed you aside and went to tend to Simon- it's nothing personal, dumpling. I swear"

Alec nodded. "So does that mean you can touch me now?"

"I can always touch you" Magnus said, fondly "But don't you want to save a bit for Jace?"

Jace... he had completely forgotten about his parabatai. Would the blonde still be up for a bit of play? 

Alec craned his neck to see where his brother was; of course, he was now happily making out with Clary on the couch. She had put her dress back on, but Jace was still naked- his half hard member twitching in interest.

"I don't think he wants me right now" the brunette observed.

Magnus rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers, now having the couples attention. The redhead blushed and whispered into her boyfriend's ear for a few seconds, then watched him stand up and walk toward his parabatai. Alec shivered in anticipation and squeezed his boyfriend's hand.

"You still want more?" he asked.

Alec blushed. "I didn't even cum yet"

"Then let me help you"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Jace's turn with his parabatai and thing's get hot! This is simply the first part for the two of them, the next chapter will finish them off and then we shall wrap up the story from there!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: this chapter involves some mild breath-play (a.k.a consensual air restriction during sex) so if you are not comfortable with that, then I suggest you move along.

"Magnus, you mind giving us some space?" the blonde asked, kindly.

The warlock nodded and gave his boyfriend's hand a final squeeze before he pulled away. Alec watched him go, then looked up at his parabatai curiously.

Jace looked down at his brother, taking in the sight of Alec splayed out and couldn't help but drink in their differences. His parabatai's golden skin contrasted wildly with his hazel eyes and dark hair. He'd never noticed it before, but the archer was ridiculously attractive- arguably more than he was. Maybe that's why Magnus went for him right away- Alec didn't realize how gorgeous he was, didn't flaunt it like armor as Jace did. If that was indeed the case, then this whole thing made sense: if Alec wasn't used to be openly admired and loved, then maybe that's what this was about- he wanted to know what it was like. He wanted to feel as Jace and Izzy did whenever they walked into a room. And you know what? He deserved that.

"What's up?" he whispered.

Jace leaned down onto the mattress, still not touching his brother. "While you were, uh 'with' the vampires... Clary started whispering all these things into my ear."

"Like what?"

The blonde shifted, uncomfortably. "She was talking about how hot it was watching the guys together. All of the extra muscle and the masculine moans..."

Alec waited for him to finish, confused when the soldier just trailed off without saying anything else. 

"And?"

"And... I hate to admit it, but she was right" Jace hissed "I mean, I know I'm not gay- I don't even think I'm bisexual but- Fuck!"

Jace's mind was a hurricane of thoughts and emotions right now, unable to process what was going on and how his body was going to cope with the stress of the situation. Why was he finding this arousing? Was he supposed to find it arousing? What did this mean for his sexual identity?

"Have you ever heard of the Kinsey scale?" Alec inquired "Magnus told me about it. Apparently, sexuality is measured by a number of questions and numbers on a scale and your result can change back and forth throughout life. Even if you are straight, a one time experience can move you one way and then slide you back to where you were before."

"So what is... this then?"

Alec shrugged. "Nothing, if you don't want it to be. And besides, you can still find someone or something attractive without your sexuality changing. I'm gay but I still think Lydia and Clary are pretty, what we did was pleasant and the sounds they made and them getting wet was hot. But I'm still gay"

Jace looked over at Magnus who shrugged, clearly bored with the blonde's current sexual crisis.

"So if we do this- if I enjoy this... am I still straight?"

"That decision is up to you, Blondie" Magnus replied from his arm chair.

Although he wasn't eager to see his boyfriend's former crush touching him, the internal crisis the blonde was going through was more than entertaining to watch.

Alec could see the worry on his parabatai's face, the confusion running through his head.

"We don't have to do anything" the brunette assured him "We can just lie here and talk, cuddle if you want or you can leave- I promise, no hard feelings"

The archer was sure that his brother would roll over, get dressed and take his girlfriend home. Afterwards there would no doubt be a meeting between them; Jace would try his best to explain his departure and Alec would do his best to assure him that there were no hard feelings. Then they would try to go about their normal lives, trying not to ignore each other but doing it anyway- their actions drawing attention and only making the whole situation worse. Alec could see the future of their falling out flashing right before his eyes and he ached with the knowledge but accepted it nonetheless. The Shadowhunter lied back as he felt his parabatai's hand leave his arm, no doubt to walk away- instead what he got was a bruising kiss and both hands roaming across his chest. Alec was shocked but eagerly kissed him back, desperate for the relief he'd been waiting for since Simon had first touched him.

Jace tried to ignore the contrast between kissing his parabatai and kissing Clary but it was no use- Alec was so different; his lips were fuller, plush from all of the kissing he had received from his friends. Day old stubble was lightly scratching at his skin while the archer's tongue reached out for his own, playing with organ and sucking. 

"This is so weird..." Jace mumbled into his mouth 

Alec pulled back. "Do you want to-?"

The younger Shadowhunter pulled him back into the kiss, viciously attacking his mouth once again. Jace brought his tongue into play and started scratching at the older's arms. Alec eagerly accepted what he was given, suddenly finding that he no longer needed words to communicate. Their parabatai bond was so much stronger now, stronger than it had ever been; in battle everything they did was so in sync- their fighting, their breathing, their movement. Suddenly, they were on the battlefield once more: fighting these animalistic reactions to what they were doing. Jace could feel what Alec wanted, could sense his desire to be enveloped- in seconds, the blonde was on top of his parabatai.

The brunette wrapped his legs around Jace and dragged him in for another kiss, passed the point of being polite.

"This is so hot" Clary whispered to Lydia.

Magnus looked up and grinned at the redhead; watching the pair was indeed hot, much to his chagrin...

The younger's hands were traveling across Alec's skin while he bit his lips and sucked at the swollen skin.

"Fuck" the archer muttered "How far are we taking this?"

Jace smiled and grinded his erection against the brunette's. "Why? You getting bored already?"

"Mmm, no... It's just- if you want to take this a step further, then you're gonna need to ease off a bit"

The blonde looked in between their bodies and saw the swollen purple head of his comrade's dick already leaking.

"Need a little help from that stamina rune, Alec?" the Shadowhunter teased.

Alec moved upwards to bite his parabatai- hard. "Says the asshole who exploded in his hand watching his girlfriend on top of me"

Jace looked up at Clary and saw her smirk, a split second before grabbing Lydia and giving her a messy kiss- all while keeping eye contact with her boyfriend. He would have been angry if it wasn't so damn arousing and besides, Jace was nothing if not competitive.

"What do you say we give them a show?" he whispered.

The archer frowned. "Who?"

"Everyone; the vampires are cuddling and watching, Lydia and Clary are making out and getting all hot watching us- not to mention your boyfriend...Magnus is already hard just staring at us like this."

The brunette looked over and saw that Magnus was indeed straining in his pants, doubtlessly envious of Jace's position and wishing it were him instead. There may have been a modicum of truth to the blonde's words, but Alec knew that it could also just be a ploy- an excuse to do what he really wanted. If this what was Jace needed to go further, what he wanted to 'believe' then fine- they could hash out the details later.

"Fine" Alec responded, heading in for another kiss.

The younger dug his finger's into the archer's hair and pulled while giving him a sloppy kiss. Alec groaned and thrusted upwards once more, eager to find his release. 

"Eh, eh" Jace chastised "If we're going to do this, then you'll need to hold out for awhile"

Alec was getting grabby, pulling at his parabatai. "No, finish me- come on! I can have another one, I promise..."

He raised an eyebrow, doubtful of the archer's claims; even with the aid of a stamina rune, would he really be able to keep going after two orgasms?

The blonde turned his head and looked up at Magnus. "Can he?"

"His record for an hour is seven, so..." the warlock answered, shrugging.

SEVEN?!? What in the hell did they do to push the oldest Lightwood to seven orgasms in a single hour?!?

Jace looked down at soldier, stunned while Alec looked up at him with a shit eating grin.

"Why so shocked?" he taunted "Should we summon Raziel for you and ask him to create a refractory rune?"

The younger reached up and made a fist around his parabatai's throat, squeezing. "Shut up!"

His erection twitched, the lack of air only inducing his already heightened state of arousal. Jace reached for his parabatai's cock and began stroking him, eager to get him off while still pressing down on his neck. Alec was wheezing and moaning, so close to the edge- of what he didn't know, but his body was already chasing the feelings running away.

Magnus leaned forward, keeping a close eye on Jace's grip; he wasn't a fool, he was centuries old and had seen breath play go bad multiple times. But apparently, the blonde knew what he was doing; the younger's hand was merely pressing against Alec's larynx- minimizing his space to inhale but still a safe enough distance away from his carotid artery. 

"Oh, oh fuck" the brunette gasped, reaching upward for his brother's wrist.

Clary watched the two brothers, expecting Alec to push Jace away and take a much needed gulp of air. She was stunned when the archer pulled on her boyfriend's wrist, asking him for more pressure- eager for the high he was still going after.

"Is that safe?" the redhead whispered to Lydia.

She nodded. "Part of Shadowhunter training is learning how to stay conscious when faced with strangulation, how to achieve small breaths of air and preserving your oxygen when fighting. As long as Jace doesn't cut off his circulation- he should be fine for the next ten minutes"

"As if the Lightwood boy is going to last that long" Raphael chuckled, watching as Alec thrusted his hips upwards into his brother's fist.

The archer's grip was going slack on Jace's wrist, his orgasm quickly approaching and the blonde speeding up his strokes to match it.

"Now" Alec whispered, dropping his hand completely.

His parabatai yanked his fist off of his current lover's throat and watch as he finished in between their bodies. Rope after rope of pearl cum followed in quick succession, coating Jace's hand and both of their stomachs. Alec was gasping for air and blinking repeatedly, seeing a rainbow of lights dotting his vision and a cavity of emptiness in his lungs aching to be filled.

"By the angel..." he mumbled, rubbing his eyes "Holy shit, that was... amazing!"

"And dangerous, Alexander" Magnus scolded, planning out the 'conversation' he would have with the two later.

The brunette looked sheepish and hid himself in the crook of Jace's shoulder, embarrassed. Being naked in front of everyone he could take, orgasming all over his friends he was able to handle, but being chastised by his boyfriend in front of everyone was on a entirely new level of humiliation; he felt like a young child being reprimanded by a parent.

Jace gave him a gentle kiss on the crest of his ear. "It's fine, he's just being snappy"

Alec blushed. "Yeah, uh... Do you want me to-?"

The younger looked down, noting the now cold and drying semen in between the both of them and shook his head.

"I think we should get cleaned up first, don't you think?"

Before his brother could answer, Magnus snapped his fingers and had them both clear of any remnants that remained of their earlier actions. Jace gave him a crooked smile in thanks, unable to hide his awe- it must be convenient having a warlock as a bedmate. Need lube? Snap of the fingers. Want your clothes off quicker? Just a wave of the hand. Have your boyfriend orgasm onto the both of you? Boom, magically clean as a whistle.

"What are you thinking about?" Alec asked, watching the soldier's expression.

The blonde shrugged. "Just how much easier sex would be with magic"

His brother fondly looked over at his boyfriend as smiled. "It is quite nice..." 

Magnus returned the smile, already forgiving him for his dance with danger only minutes prior.

Jace shifted uncomfortably and sat back on his heels. "Sorry, Alec but I need to stretch a second"

"It's fine, I could use a break myself" 

The younger Shadowhunter took the opportunity to raise his arms above his head, cracking a few bones and relieving the tension in his back. He'd been hunched over for so long that his shoulders were paying for it now; first his worry over what the night was going to entail, then trying to get through it and now leaning over his parabatai at an odd angle to get him off- maybe he should start doing yoga. Jace felt a set of hands stroking his shoulder blades and he jumped in surprise.

"Sorry, babe" Clary chuckled "I just thought you could use a little massage, you look kind of tense"

He pressed his head against hers in an affectionate gesture. "Thanks, love"

"And what about me?" Alec asked, scrunching his nose up in a playful gesture.

Clary stuck her tongue out at him. "You have a boyfriend- bring him over!"

The brunette chuckled, happy to see there were no hard feelings between them. As usual his boyfriend was right; his nerves and worry all seemed like a distant memory now. Simon and Raphael were happily making out the couch, their fangs glinting in the light as they drank from one another. Lydia was in the corner quietly conversing with Luke, no doubt back to focusing on Clave matters. And Jace and Clary were on the floor across from him, her giving her lover a massage and working the strain out of his muscles as she had done for him only minutes prior.

And Magnus...

Alec looked up for his boyfriend and smiled, waving at him in a flirty fashion. The warlock smiled and walked over to him, sitting on his side and stroking his Nephilim's hair.

"So far so good?"

The archer nodded and kissed the inside of the older man's wrist. "Yes... I kind of feel like, like we've gotten closer- as a group, you know? Like, we're all sharing this secret and it's making us stronger"

"That makes sense" Magnus admitted, caressing his face "Especially considering that everybody had to be in particularly vulnerable place with everyone watching. Speaking of which, are you enjoying yourself?"

Alec nodded. "I am, I just..."

He blushed, embarrassed to admit how he was feeling- mainly because he knew that Luke and the vampires could all hear him.

"What is it? What's wrong, Alexander?"

"N-nothing's wrong, I just... I miss you" he whispered, his cheeks flushing "I mean, it's nice and everyone's been great but I- I'm still most comfortable with you. I still want you"

Magnus Bane was The High Warlock of Brooklyn; he was wealthy and intelligent and very much the free-wheeling bisexual everyone made him out to be. And because of that he would never, _ever_ admit to anyone just how much that statement meant to him. His heart beat a little faster and his eyes got a little wetter at his boyfriend's admission.

"I- Alexander: I want you, too" he replied.

Alec nodded, smiling up at him. "But- not in front of all these people, I want to keep that between us. I mean, I know that you've been with a lot of people and I've just been molested by all of my friends but... I like knowing that what we have is just ours, that nobody else can take that or touch it. Do you know what I mean?"

"Of course!" Magnus exclaimed "Do you want me to leave now, let you and Jace finish?"

Alec looked down at his parabatai; Clary was already done with his shoulders, now she was draped over her boyfriend and whispering into his ear, watching as Jace raised an eyebrow.

"Um, no" the brunette answered "I still want you here, just don't um... get involved. Like stay with me, but-"

"Stay out of it" he interrupted with a smile "I understand, Alexander. I'm right here"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jalec and the end of the gang-bang. Just one more chapter to go with Alec and Magnus reclaiming each other...

The warlock sat back on his rump, giving his boyfriend enough space to continue with his parabatai but also being close enough to give comfort if the need arose.

"Magnus?"

He raised an eyebrow, looking at Jace. "Yes?"

"You remember the stipulations I set out the other night, before we started this thing?"

The Asian gave him a wry smile. "Of course, I do. Why do you ask?"

The blonde shrugged and averted his eyes, clearly embarrassed by what he was about to say.

"I um, do you mind if we- uh, I shift my limits a bit?"

Magnus wanted to smack the young Shadowhunter, tell him to be a big boy and use his words- instead he shrugged, keeping calm for Alec's sake.

"This is about Alexander, not me" he reminded him "Whatever you want, you need to take up with him"

Jace looked at his parabatai and back up at the warlock. "Yeah, I know... But, would you be okay with it though? I mean, you wouldn't be offended?"

"Your lack of fashion sense offends me, not the thought of you fucking my boyfriend" he stated, flatly.

For the first time that evening, Luke actually responded to his surroundings- the werewolf snorted and tried to cover his laugh with his hand. Jace sent a glare in his direction but said nothing, steeling his resolve and scooting closer to his brother.

"Uh, Alec?"

The brunette smiled. "Yes, Jace?"

"Would you, uh... Can I- um, shit! How do you go about this?"

"How did you ask Clary for consent the first time you guys slept together?"

Clary laughed. "He didn't, really- just made out with me for awhile then tossed me over his shoulder and carried me to the bedroom"

"I asked if it was alright!" the blonde snapped, sounding scandalized.

The redhead raised a mischievous eyebrow. "After you got me off, yeah..."

At this Raphael began laughing, amused by the ridiculousness of the whole set-up. Simon nudged him the rib, quietly telling his lover to knock it off and let them continue. The clan leader smiled and squeezed the fledgling closer to his side as they watched Clary move back to the couch, giving the boys their space.

Jace took a deep breath. "Uh, Alec- do you mind if we take this a step further?"

The previous orgasm had taken the edge off so Alec was able to respond normally; he nodded and rolled over, arching his back and presenting his ass to his parabatai. The amused smirk Magnus gave him only confirmed what Alec already knew; Jace was probably looking down and staring at him, completely confused as to what to do.

"Need a hand there, Blondie?" the warlock asked.

Jace shook his head. "No, I know what to do! I, uh... where's the lube?"

With a snap of his fingers, the older man magicked a full bottle of his boyfriend's favorite lubricant and a condom onto the floor next to him. Jace took a deep breath and steeled himself, grabbing it and dressing himself before pouring a generous amount of slick onto his cock.

"What are you doing?" Clary asked, beating Magnus to the punch.

The blonde looked at her like she was stupid. "I'm putting lube on my dick, darling: guys don't get wet- at least, Shadowhunters don't... I don't know if mundanes-"

"No man of any race gets wet, you idiot" Simon interrupted "And we also don't stretch right away like girls do. You have to finger him for awhile before you even think about shoving your prick inside of him"

Jace threw his hands up in a huff. "I just came out here to have a good time and I'm honestly feeling really attacked right now!"

Alec started laughing in earnest, trying to muffle the sound of his amusement in his boyfriend's pant leg. Magnus smiled along with him, happy to see him enjoying himself without the threat of his insecurities threatening to rise up and beat him down. 

"Here, I'll do it" the Shadowhunter said, reaching behind himself for the lube.

Though they would never admit it; Jace, Clary, Simon, Raphael, Lydia and even Luke all craned their heads to get a better look at Alec fingering himself. Everything was still and the room was almost eerily quiet, save for the moans and squelching noises coming the from the soldier on the mattress. He'd just gotten used to three fingers when he'd found it, the pleasure center of his body and the one thing that could draw him into complete submission.

"Ah, ah,ah... Jace?"

His brother had to blink and shake his head a few times before coming back to reality. "Yeah?"

"I'm ready" the archer gritted out "You, you can- mmm! You can start now, just add more lube"

"I would if you pull your fingers out of your ass... unless you want that! I mean, fingers and dick at the same time is a bit much but if you-"

"Will you kindly shut up and start fucking my boyfriend, you babbling fool?" Magnus asked, interrupting.

Jace pressed his hands to Alec's cheeks, spreading them slightly and slowly pushing forward. Alec's hand reached out for Magnus's, his fingers squeezing around his lover's as the slow burn ripped through his lower body. The warlock shushed him and kissed his forehead, soothing the archer as best as he knew how.

"So tight!" the blonde hissed, his blunt fingernails digging into his parabatai's skin.

The Asian smirked. "And now you understand the appeal..."

Jace ignored him; he framed the other man's ass with his hands and slowly pulled out just to tip before sliding back in. He was so caught up in the sensation, he didn't seem to notice Alec's reaction beneath him.

"Hey, y-you mind putting in a bit of effort here?" Alec whined, the stinging sensation still prominent at his entrance.

"Huh?"

Simon rolled his eyes. "Angle your hips, dumbass- try and hit his prostate. Otherwise it's just going to be uncomfortable"

"Oh, okay" Jace replied, still sounding lost "Where is it?"

Now it was the warlock's turn to roll his eyes. "Here, think of it this way: Alexander's body is like a compass, alright? Press down towards his stomach and aim southwest, alright?"

It took the Shadowhunter a minute, but he soon found what he was looking for- if Alec's suddenly rigid body language was anything to go by. Jace experimentally wiggled his hips, watching as his parabatai shuddered beneath him and moaned.

"Gotcha" he whispered to himself.

Rather than go straight into fucking, Jace decided to tease a little; the soldier began rolling his pelvis in a screwing motion- the tip of his cock always brushing over his brother's spot but never quite pressing against it.

"Hnn-nngh" Alec moaned, biting his lip "Come on, Jace"

The blonde ignored him, continuing his plan for an edged evening and still rolling his hips- this time adding a quick snap at the end, just enough to keep Alec wanting. And oh, did Alec want... The archer had gone from a passive body to a unified partner, now rolling his hips back against the man behind him in search of relief.

"Alexander?" Magnus whispered, touching his face.

"You're so much better" his boyfriend whispered "Jace is a tease, but you know what to give me- you always know exactly what I need"

A sharp thrust against prostate prevented any further conversation between the two.

"Quiet- unless you're screaming for me, of course"

Clary rolled her eyes and tilted her head as Lydia whispered into her ear. "Is he always like that? In bed, mean?"

"Sometimes he gets a little cocky, yeah" the redhead admitted "But for the most part, this isn't usually how he acts... I think he's just doing this for Alec's benefit- a way for them to separate what they truly are and this fantasy they've created"

The brunette was on his knees now, actively fucking back against Jace with his hands braced against the mattress beneath them. The glamour usually hiding his warlock mark was faltering as Magnus's real eyes came into view as he watched his boyfriend being taken by his parabatai.

"More" Alec whispered.

The blonde responded with a quick slap to his friend's ass. "Hush..."

The archer groaned and looked up at his lover, taking in the sight of catlike pupils and a heaving chest; the situation clearly doing just as much for the warlock as it was for the man below him. Staring him straight in the eye, Alec licked his palm and slid his hand downwards until he reached his straining erection. Magnus groaned as the Shadowhunter touched himself, still keeping solid eye contact while his brother fucked him.

"Ay!" Jace hissed, grabbing Alec's hair and pulling him up "You already got one! If you want to cum then you're going to come from my cock, alone"

The oldest Lightwood whimpered as his former crush bent him forward and let go completely, no longer holding back and fucking directly into him- a force to be reckoned with, complete with a cock that felt like a battering ram against the sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Oh, oh, oh my- fuck! By the Angel... Magnus!"

The Asian didn't move a muscle, knowing it was just a reflex reaction- Alec always called out his name when he was close to climax.

"Wrong name, Alec!" the blonde shouted, grabbing his hips with bruising pressure and fucking him even harder.

The brunette was already passed the point of words now, all he could do was feel: the sensation began in his toes and fingertips, rising slowly inwards until every single nerve was frayed and radiating directly from his core and moving south. Alec tasted blood, his teeth breaking the skin of his lips and his fingernails raking across the expensive sheets as he attempted to grip something. He needed an anchor...

"Ah, oh..." he begged, reaching out for the warlock.

In that instant, there was a flash of memory- of Magnus reaching out in the same way.

_'Help me,' he'd begged 'I need your strength'_

_The young Shadowhunter stared at his outstretched hand, briefly weighing his emotions and hesitating for a moment before putting his hand out as well._

_'Take what you need...'_

Magnus held his palm out and watched as his boyfriend grasped his hand, his knuckles turning white with the strain. Alec stared wide eyed at the man he loved, his beautiful hazel orbs almost completely taken over by black- only a thin ring of whiskey decorated the edges of his now onyx eyes.

"Now..." he murmured, his cock twitching before decorating the sheets underneath him.

Clary flinched, knowing that Jace wasn't going to slow down; and he didn't. The blonde used the tightening of Alec's muscles to only further push himself toward climax, his strong hips thrusting back and forth at an inhuman speed while sweat poured off of him in droplets. The archer was crying out in pain now, the over stimulation to his prostate crossing the line from pleasure to agony.

"AH, ah, ah, ah- Jace, please: stop..." he cried.

Magnus growled. "Jace, cum now!"

As if on cue, the Shadowhunter shouted in completion- his rhythm faltering while his hips stuttered, his body entirely overwhelmed with exertion. He flinched, the once comforting tightness of Alec's ass was now just painful around his now flagging erection. Jace pulled out as gently as he could, grabbing the base of the condom and slowly 'stepping' away.

"Well, okay" he said, exhausted "Now I understand why you and Magnus are so happy together"

Despite his weariness, Alec managed a chuckle and a gentle kiss on his boyfriend's hand.

Jace stood up and disposed of the condom in the bathroom, quickly cleaning himself up and getting dressed to join the others. Alec rolled over onto his back and watched as all of his friends circled him once more; the ladies once again by his side, the vampires by his legs and Jace at his feet. Everything blurred into one sensation; a set of hands on his chest, an errant set of fingers caressing his navel, a gentle bite to his hip, a kiss on his left thigh, another massage to his feet. The whole thing was one giant monster, taking over his every feeling as it stroked his every nerve. Once again he had the group's undivided attention; each individual taking care of his body as best they knew how and working together to bring him back down from the high they had brought him up to. And now it was time for it to end, as all fantasies do...

Alec squeezed the warlock's hand, silently communicating that he was finished- he'd had his fill.

"Okay, everyone" Magnus whispered.

Everybody slowly and silently retreated from the archer's body, taking their respective places and returning to where they had been at the beginning of the night. Jace was back in the velvet chair with Clary sitting on the arm, the vampires were on their couch still cuddled close, Lydia was at the bar with her phone and Luke was still where they had left him.

Alec's eyes were closed in contentment but he could hear his boyfriend's voice echoing through out the loft.

"On behalf of my boyfriend, who is currently too fucked out to speak, I would like to thank everyone for your turning up. I know this was strange and probably a bit uncomfortable for some of you but please know that your consideration is not without notice and I can't thank you enough- not only for giving Alec this night but also for allowing me to look after him as well. This was just.. perfect- absolutely perfect and I don't know exactly how to repay your kindness."

Someone hummed in the background and Magnus's voice took a sadder turn.

"And now to bring this evening's pleasure to a close, what was promised..."

The burnt sugar smell of magic wafted over to Alec's nostrils and he knew the warlock must have done something.

"Here we have a rather simple forgetting potion; no long term effects or bad after taste, merely a gateway into the world of blissful ignorance should anyone decide that they don't want to remember this evening- whatever the reason, it is yours and I will not judge you for it. Just a simple shot, a few moments of dizziness and all memories shall be back to the beginning of the evening. Wake up tomorrow and all haziness shall be waived off as one too many cocktails and a wonderful evening too magical too remember."

A rustling was heard in the corner and Alec knew Luke was standing up to grab his. The Shadowhunter cracked an eye open and saw the majority of his friends standing up to get the potion as well; Jace, Simon, Lydia, even Clary were all taking advantage of the way out of any future awkwardness. His former fiancee caught his eye and mouthed "I'm Sorry" before swallowing her dose, Clary caught her staring at Alec and walked over to her friend, still unmoving on the mattress.

"Hey Alec, I don't want you to think that I didn't enjoy this or anything- it was great, amazing! I just, I mean no hard feelings-"

"It's okay, Clary" he interrupted, giving her a gentle smile "I understand. You shagged your boyfriend's parabatai, the parabatai shagged your boyfriend- it could get awkward, I know. It's okay... And thank you for coming tonight"

The redhead gave him a kiss on the cheek and drank her potion, quickly scurrying back over to her seat. Jace held her hand and nodded at Alec, waiting for confirmation before he took his as well. Simon seemed to hesitate as he looked from the drink to Alec and back again, clearly conflicted with what to do.

"It's all right, _mi princepe_ " Raphael insisted "Whatever you choose, everything will be alright"

The fledgling seemed to struggle with his thoughts. "B-But what if-? I mean, can I handle remembering this? You're not drinking it but you're so much older and wiser and I'm not exactly-"

"Let me put it this way, _mi sol_ : I have heard and seen many things over the years, things that I would rather forget, things I wish I could have cherished more while they were happening, things that don't really matter, and things that could go anywhere in between. The point is, I can live with that burden of all the actions I've done and seen, I've braced myself to live this torturous existence. That is the choice I made on my mother's doorstep. But just because that is what and who I am, does not mean you have to be the same way. Being a child of the night does not mean that you are damned to live a hellish life filled with such strains. If you choose to forget this, that is fine- I am here and I will carry that burden for both of us. _Lo promento..._ "

Simon soaked up his words and reached for the clan leader's hand, then drank his potion.

Raphael nodded and looked up at Magnus with approval. "I think they are ready..."

"You don't want to forget?" Alec inquired, surprised.

The vampire shook his head with a smile. "Lightwood, this was one of the enjoyable nights I have had in many decades- I would be _muy loco_ to want to forget about this! After all, we night children live a very long time and need pleasant memories to warm ourselves when the sun must be hidden away. And besides, I might need this little remembrance on a day I feel like killing one of your kind for aggravating me. The redhead wants more blood? Think about the way you two humiliated her boyfriend on the couch. The blonde calls me an ugly, blood-sucking coffin dweller? Think back to the funny little squeak he makes when he approaches climax"

Magnus snickered as his friend justified his desire to want to remember, even if it wasn't the whole truth.

"All right then" the warlock stated, noting everyone's glazed expressions "It seems everybody took their medicine... And now for a little reboot"

With a wave of his hand, Magnus had a glamour up to hide Alec and his nude state. Then a snap of the fingers and everybody grabbed their heads, rubbing at their temples in pain while Magnus began laughing.

"And then he says to me-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa- wait!" Clary interrupted "What just happened? I feel like I got punched in the head"

Simon nodded. "Me, too... What was in those drinks, Magnus?"

"Just a little mix of something to help you all forget what happened earlier. Trust me, if I knew Jace could dance like that while Clary hung upside from a chandelier-"

"Okay, you know what?!?" Lydia shouted "Obviously we've all had too much to drink and don't need or want to remember what happened in the last few hours... do we?"

Luke shrugged. "Don't look at me, I can't remember anything either- although if I drank this... you know what? Yeah, let's not try to remember anything"

"Seriously" the redhead agreed "And besides, when we get back to the Institute and Alec asks us where we were and what we were doing- we can honestly say that we don't know!"

Jace nodded. "Yeah, um Magnus? Whatever kind of dancing I did and whatever Clary-"

"Don't worry, despite you all asking for a memory wipe I can honestly say that that was not the craziest thing I've seen... Speaking of which, it is reaching for sunrise and I would suggest that everyone clears out- especially the vampires."

Raphael and Simon took one look at the soon to be rising sun and said a quick thank you before dashing out and heading back to the Hotel DuMort.

"We better get back to the Institute, as well" Jace said, grabbing his girlfriend's hand "I bet Alec is shitting himself wondering where we are"

The very notion of getting yelled at by Alec (again) had Clary standing up on her wobbly heels and following her boyfriend out. Lydia followed soon, after threatening to arrest Magnus on a bogus charge if he ever went to the Clave about whatever the group had done. The warlock rolled his eyes and watched her go, staring at his last guest still seated on the corner and looking at him with suspicious eyes.

"I don't drink, Magnus" Luke informed him "And I certainly don't take potions just handed to me, even if it is from the High Warlock of Brooklyn"

Once again Magnus smiled and pulled an envelope from his jacket pocket. "Which is probably why you wrote this letter to yourself a few hours ago; you begged me to do everything in my power to help you forget this, and I hope that you'll do just that."

The werewolf took another glance around the room before reaching for the letter and walking out, leaving the warlock and his boyfriend in peace.

"Alexander?"

The archer hummed and scooted over to make room for his boyfriend on the mattress. Magnus took the hint and sat down with his darling lover, wrapping his arms around the Shadowhunter and holding him close while he kissed his face.

"Magnus, I- I'm so sorry... I want to- to with you but I- I'm so..."

The older man shushed him. "Hush now, sleep Alexander. I'll be here when you wake, just sleep"

The archer wanted to protest but he couldn't; fatigue was descending quickly and he could hardly keep his eyes open. A flutter of eyelashes and a held hand later, Alec was asleep to the sound of a humming lullaby coming from the warlock's lips.


End file.
